1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photoelectromotive force element, and more particularly to a novel photoelectromotive force element having a p-n junction formed by depositing, on a semiconductor substrate, a transparent iron oxide film which has a conductivity type opposite to that of the semiconductor substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been conventionally used a semiconductor material of monocrystalline silicon or a compound semiconductor material such as GaAs, CdTe or the like for a photoelectromotive force element for converting light energy into electric energy which is generally called a solar battery.
Also, for the purpose of decreasing the maufacturing cost of a solar battery, a solar battery has been recently put in practical use which is adapted to convert incident light into electrical energy by forming a p-n junction or Schottky junction using an amorphous semiconductor such as Si or the like.
Nevertheless, the solar batteries of such conventional types are not satisfactory in material cost, manufacturing cost, and photoelectric transfer efficiency.